This invention relates to an apparatus for the biological purification of effluent.
Installations for the purification of effluent of known design include a mechanical and a biological purification stage, and also a final purification basin equipped with sludge clearing equipment, sludge recirculation pumps etc. Such installations require a considerable amount of space, and the investment cost is high.